Broken Promises
by Burakkurozu-Black Rose
Summary: Me and my best friend's first fanfic. Amu and her sisters were the 'nerds' during middle school. They did have best friends though. Amu's best friend made a promise before Amu and her sisters had to 'leave' for a year. What will happen when they return? Possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, my best friend, SomeAwkwardCat, and I are writing our very first fanfic. There will be OCs in the story, and we are going to ask a question at the end of this chapter. On to the story! ._.(SomeAwkwardCat)& ^w^(Burakkurozu-Black Rose) We do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Amu PoV

I sigh as my four sisters call to me from the kitchen to wake me up.

"Amu-chan! We have to get to our high school! It's our first day!" Ran calls From the kitchen.

"I'm coming," I shout back.

I glance at the clock. School doesn't start for another three hours.

"Why do we have to get up early?" I ask, walking into the kitchen.

"Amu, we have to fix our looks a bit so no one recognizes us, remember?" Miki says.

"Oh yeah."

Ran has dark pink hair that she usually puts in a ponytail and pink eyes. She's the athletic, cheery one. Ran is the oldest one at 16. Next is Miki. She has short blue hair and blue eyes. Miki is the calm artistic one. She is also 16, but younger than Ran by a couple of months. Su has greenish blonde hair that goes mid-back and green eyes. She has a motherly type character and loves to cook and clean. Su is 15. Dia has orange hair that she usually puts into pigtails and bright orange eyes. She loves inspiring people and making others happy. She is the youngest one at 14.

My sisters and I are a group of famous singers and are in our own band. We are also some of the best actresses and models. We just came back from a year long singing tour, so it's great to be back home in Japan.

I have forgotten to introduce myself, huh? Well, my name is Hinamori Amu. I have pink hair that reaches about mid-back and bright gold eyes. I'm the one that does her best to help, but doesn't want people to think I'm all cheery. I'm 16, but younger than Miki.

Well, when we started doing celebrity stuff, we were able to choose whether or not we wanted to be disguised and change our names or if we didn't. I knew that we were going to be having regular lives when we weren't doing famous stuff. That meant we were going to have to go to a regular school. I decided to use a different name when I had to do celebrity related business. So I went by the name of Hime Anju and I would put temporary black streaks in my hair. My sisters kept their first names, but they went with the last name Hime and also put black streaks in their hair. So now, even though we will be going by our regular names, we need to change our looks somehow.

"How should we base our looks desu?" Su asks.

"Do you mean nerd, regular, popular in terms of looks?" I ask.

She nods. "Let's do nerd." Dia says.

We look at her questioningly.

"Well, if you didn't know, we are going to the high school that is connected to the middle school we used to go to. That means there will probably be people we might know, good and bad. Since we went as nerds before, then maybe our old friends will remember us."

It was true. We went as nerds when we were home in Japan last time. We all agree on the idea of dressing nerd like. Then Su brings in some eggs and bacon and we realize how hungry we are.

We quickly eat the breakfast Su made and rush back to our rooms. I look in the mirror. There aren't any black streaks in my hair, but pink hair is pretty recognizable. I guess I'll just hide my hair in a hat. I would normally wear punk goth type clothes, but that's too noticeable. I grab a baggy grey t-shirt and some baggy pants. Then I put on baggy knit jacket over my shirt. I stuff my hair into an old ragged fedora. My eyes are still too noticeable. I look through my closet and find a drawer full of glasses. I pull out the ones as nerdy as possible. Looking at the mirror, I remember how we all used to dress almost exactly like this and it gave us the look that we were complete nerds. Satisfied, I put my school materials in an old shoulder bag and walk back to the kitchen.

My sisters are already there. Their looks are basically the same as mine, but Ran's clothes are pink, Miki's hair is in a beret, Su has a baggy green hoodie, and Dia chose to have her hair down.

We all walk quietly to school even though we are about an hour early.

"So who do you think is still there?" Ran asks.

"I bet Daichi is there." Miki says smirking. Daichi is Ran's long distance boyfriend from the middle school we went to.

Ran starts blushing and Su decides to join in. "Well Miki, I'm pretty sure Yoru is there." She says.

Miki begins to blush at the mention of her old crush's name. "Th-that doesn't count. He visits us sometimes, remember?" She stutters.

Dia giggles. "Su, don't you think Musashi will be there?" She adds.

Now Su is also blushing. I start laughing at my sisters' red cheeks. "Dia, we all know you remember Rhythm." I put in.

She starts blushing as well and I begin laughing harder.

"Amu, stop laughing. Doesn't Ikuto want to take you out on a date?"

At the mention of one of my best friend and crush's name, I blush so much my cheeks are basically the same color as my hair.

I still remember him. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was one of my best friends. He was also a nerd, but he was only called one because he would hang out with us. Before we left, he promised me that when I came back, he would take me on a date because he also had a crush on me. We pinkie-sweared on it. He promised to always remember me.

Soon we are all laughing, but our cheeks are now normal. We walk in through the high school's gates and head to the chairman's office.

"Ah, you must be the Hinamori sisters?" A blonde man asks.

We all nod. "Pleasure to meet you. I am the chairman, Amakawa Tsukasa, but don't worry, I still remember you."

It was true. He was also the chairman of our middle school.

"Here are your class schedules. Just in case, I will assign a group of students to take you all through the school." He says, handing us some papers.

We thank him and he tells us to take a seat and wait for the students. He leaves the room to make a phone call. I look at a clock on the wall. Classes will start in half an hour, so we have time for a tour. Tsukasa walks back in and tells us the students will be here soon. Moments later, a knock is heard on the door.

"Come in." Tsukasa says before leaving the room.

In walk a familiar brunette with green eyes, a tall blonde with pigtails and purple eyes, a tall blue haired, yellow eyed boy, and his twin sister.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**._. Please R&R. As for the previously mentioned question, we are asking for funny death scenes. We know, it sounds random, but we though about doing something in the future. Leave an idea of a funny death scene in your review or PM one of us. Happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**._. & ^w^ Hey readers, we say thanks to I hate boys and A little present from hell for reviewing! We really appreciate it! Onto the story. We do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Yes, Yoru has a twin sister. Tsukiyomi Yaebi is about the same height as Yoru and is 15. She has dark purple hair that goes down to her waist and yellow eyes, but she uses green contacts when she is performing as the band's main guitarist. She also went to middle school with us. Her sense of style is basically the same as Yoru, messy but cool.

"AMU!" Is all I hear before 16 year old Utau tackles me into a hug. Utau also joins our band once in a while to sing.

"Haha, hey Utau." I greet and hug her back.

"Yo Hinamoris." Kukai, 15 years old, waves at us.

"Yo." Yoru and Yaebi say. The four in front of us seem as if they are inspecting our look or how we have changed.

"Amu, why don't you and your sisters wear what you usually wear?" Asks Utau.

"What do you mean? They were always like this before." Kukai states.

"No, they- wait should I tell him? " Utau asks. Of course she knows because she was on tour with us. Yoru also knows, because he also came to visit his sister and Utau.

"Hang on," Ran says.

"Yeah," adds Miki. "We need to test him."

At this point, Kukai is as confused as possible.

"Okay Kukai. We have a secret. But we need to know if you are capable of keeping it." Dia says.

Kukai just nods his head.

The "test" is basically threatening someone into the point at which they think if they break the promise, they will basically die. So, my sisters give him the deadliest glares possible, breaking a window in the process, and almost cause the poor lad to collapse in fear.

"He's fine," I say. "You can tell him."

"Okay, Kukai remember when Yaebi and I went on tour last year with that famous group of singers?" Utau asks.

"Uh, yeah." Kukai replies.

"That was them." She says plainly, pointing in our direction.

"Are you serious?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Yep, she's right desu." Su answers.

I nod my head. "Yeah," I say. "We are the famous band, Rosuto Omamori. I am Hime Anju."

"But..wait...wha?" Kukai mumbles confused.

"Yep. But before we explain more, class is going to start in about ten minutes."

We all head toward the classrooms once we learn that we are all in the same classes. Walking through the hallway, already we can hear the "populars" talking about us.

"O-M-G. Look at the group of new dorks." Some "popular" girl says.

"Ugh, more losers." Another jerk says.

Of course we ignore them. We just keep walking and chatting amongst ourselves. Ran is talking to Kukai and asking about his cousin Daichi (of course), Miki is blushing, probably because of something Yoru said, Su is talking with Yaebi, and Dia and I are just asking Utau basic questions.

"Hey Utau, how's Ikuto doing?" I hear Dia ask. I almost freeze on the spot, but I just keep walking. I can almost feel her smirking at me, so I turn to glare at her.

"Haha, my brother's fine. Amu, you missed him, eh?" Utau asks.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing madly right now. "Eheh... What? Tch..." I start muttering.

She laughs a bit. "Is it because of that 'promise'?"

My cheeks feel like they are burning from embarrassment.

"He better keep that promise. If he forgot, don't worry Amu, I will personally- oh look there he is." I'm rather surprised at her sudden character change.

But, yes, Ikuto is indeed in front of us. He must be around 17 by now. He has grown taller since last time. His midnight blue hair is as messy as always, and his purple eyes are still mesmerizing. He doesn't notice us until Utau and Yoru go up to him.

"Hey Ikuto!" Utau drags him away from his group of popular friends.

"What are you doing Utau?" He asks. He still doesn't notice us.

Does he even remember us? I think.

"Cousin, do you remember our old friends?" Yoru asks, pointing at us.

Ikuto glances in our direction. "Familiar..." He mumbles.

"Good! So you have to remember Amu right? And the promise you made with her?" Utau asks questioningly, pointing at me.

"And the promise was?" He asks.

I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember. I'm feeling broken inside now, but I don't show it.

"You promised Amu that you were going to take her out on a date when she comes back and to never forget her. Remember anything?" Utau asks. He shakes his head.

"You don't remember. I can't believe my brother forgot his best friend and crush and the promise he made." Utau mutters, glaring momentarily at Ikuto before returning to us.

A single tear slides down my cheek, but I make sure no one notices.

"I'm sorry Amu. You must feel heartbroken." Yaebi says to me.

I nod. I do feel heartbroken. I feel shattered because my best friend from merely a few years ago doesn't remember me or the promise we made. But I shrug it off. I need to be stronger, no matter how painful it feels.

My best friends and my sisters watch me sadly, so I smile at them to tell them not to worry.

"Grr... Idiot brother... Stupid..." I can hear Utau mumbling.

"Utau it's fine..." I say quietly as we enter the classroom. The class is full of mixed ages, but the ages of the students seem to be close to ours. The teacher isn't here yet, so my sisters and I have to wait in the front to be introduced.

"Ew, it's those nerds. I can't believe they're in our class." I hear some "pretty" girl say.

We heard some other nasty comments, but they didn't affect us.

I look at the students. There are about eighteen students total, including us, unless some students are absent. A group of four seem to be the "populars" and about seven seem to be nerds, including my sisters and I, but I couldn't see exactly what the other two looked like. Everyone else seems to be regularly friendly, including Utau and Kukai. Though, Utau must be popular because she is famous and I heard that Kukai is the soccer team's captain. Yoru and Yaebi also seemed to be admired because of their rebellious personalities, and it seems Yaebi isn't recognized as our guitarist. Soon, a rather familiar man with messy hair and glasses walks in.

He tells us to talk to him outside, so we follow.

"How are my clients doing?" Nikaidou Yuu, our manager's husband and now our teacher, says.

"We're doing good, Nikaidou-sensei." Miki replies.

"Good choice in disguises," he notes.

Utau walks outside to join our conversation. "Actually, they're going to school without their disguises starting tomorrow." She says.

"What? We never talked about that." I state.

"Actually it may work," says Dia. "We'll talk about it later Amu-chan. Class is starting."

"Oh right. When I signal at you, come inside and introduce yourselves." Nikaidou says, walking back inside.

"Don't worry, Yaebi and I will stop by your house after school to explain." Utau tells us before stepping back inside.

Soon, Nikaidou signals us to come inside, we introduce ourselves, and take a seat. Somehow, we all managed to sit with Utau, Kukai, Yoru, and Yaebi. I have a seat by the window and everyone else seems to be seated near me somehow. The seat in front of me is empty though.

"Ok class. I'm going to take attendance really quick, so you may talk quietly." Nikaidou says.

Instead of talking, my sisters just give Utau, Kukai, Yoru, and Yaebi our address so they can visit when they have to.

"Ok, I'm done. The only student absent is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Nikaidou says.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**^w^ Thanks for reading! We would've uploaded the chapter before, but while typing in the chapter, the Internet crashed... Suggestions and ideas are welcome! You can still PM either one of us or review and leave your idea of a funny death scene. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! R&R! ._. & ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**._. ^w^ Hey readers! We wanted to update because we didn't want to die. We say thank you to MysteryStar, Sessrin4EverTID, and xAnimeGirl114x for reviewing chapter 2. We loves your reviews and thank you for it. I forgot to add to chapter 2 that Rosuto Omamari means Lost Amulet. Onto the story. We do not own Shugo Chara! P.S: Sorry for chapter being short...**

* * *

Why is he in our class? I wonder.

"Nikaidou-sensei," Yoru says. "Ikuto is here. He was in the hallway-nya."

"Oh, okay then." Nikaidou says. "If he shows up, he will be late, but if not then he's absent."

"Since we have new students," Nikaidou tells the class. "Will someone explain to them the change in schedule due to the teachers going to a meeting?"

A boy, no girl? Well, one of the two. A rather familiar student with long purple hair- one of the other two 'nerds'- raises their hand. Nikaidou nods his head and leaves for the meeting.

"Hello," due to their voice, I assume its a dude. "My name in Fujisaki Nagihiko. You can call me Nagi."

Fujisaki? Wasn't that one of our best friends from middle school's last name?

"Nagi," I say. "Are you related to Fujisaki Nadeshiko?"

At the mention of Nadeshiko's name, Nagi seems to be frozen from what looks like shock or fear. Though I hear two voices giggling.

"T-that's...h-ha!" Utau giggles.

"Basically what Utau is trying to say is that Nagi is Nadeshiko." Kukai finishes.

"Wait, what?" Asks Dia. We are all wide eyed and shocked.

"It's true-nya." Yoru says, though he seems to be trying to hold back laughter.

Nagi then explains that he had to live as a girl to become better at dancing, and he became a 'nerd' so no one would question him. But at least he remembers us.

I still hear another rather familiar voice giggling, but it soon dies down before I can see who it is.

"Anyways, the schedule change is that there will be no classes for today and tomorrow due to the teachers attending a meeting." Nagi finally says before the door opens.

"Sorry I'm late I- wait where's the teacher?" Says the late, promise breaking Tsukiyomi Ikuto, walking in.

"Meeting, remember? Or did you forget that too, eh cousin?" Yaebi says, glaring at him. Knowing Yaebi, her glares could scare even the fearless Utau.

I could see him flinch a bit- ha, you deserve it you perverted cat- but very few notice. Wait, why did I call him a perverted cat?

He mutters a few curse words before heading to his seat. Specifically, the seat in front of mine, but he doesn't notice me.

Utau, who sits behind me, checks to see if I'm still fine.

"Amu, you okay?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah," I say. "It pains me, but I need to get over it."

For about five minutes, I decide to put my head down and just rest. I can't though, because something feels the need to prod me with a pencil. And by something, I mean someone seated in front of me.

"What?" I say when I look up. "What do you want Tsukiyomi?"

I can tell that my sisters and my best friends are sending glares at him.

"Aw, is that any way to treat a friend?" He says. "And I was going to take you on that date too."

"Are you serious?" I ask. I can tell that the glares are softening.

"Yeah of course," he replies. "In your dreams, nerd."

Figures, I think. I hear laughter from the "populars" and the glares around me harden again. I feel a slight pain on my arm.

"Amu," Yoru says. "You should stop, you're beginning to bleed." He points to my arm.

I realize that I've been digging my nails into my skin and it has indeed begun to bleed. My friends and sisters look at me concerned.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I tell them quietly and they nod.

I stand up and head to the door, but I can hear the "populars" gossiping before I leave.

"Ha! That nerd actually thought Ikuto-san would take her on a date." A girl says.

"Check it out, the nerd is emo."

The "populars" laugh at me. It hurts a lot more than before, and tears begin to flow down my cheeks when I leave the classroom.

I run to the closest bathroom and remove my sweater to examine my arm. The cuts aren't deep and have stopped bleeding, so I just wash them a bit. I look in the mirror. I've stopped crying, but my eyes are still sore. I remove my glasses so I can wash my face. My hair is beginning to show, so I remove my hat as well. Looking at the mirror again, I smile. I look at my true reflection. My golden eyes are normal again, and my pink hair is smooth. The black streaks from before are still visible, but only slightly.

I decide to just rest a bit before heading back to class, so I leave my disguise off. Then the door suddenly opens and in walks...

CHAPTER END

* * *

**^w^ ._. Hooray, we got the chapter done without the Internet crashing. Sorry it was short. Don't worry, chapter 4 is longer. This chapter was written while I had pizza... If anyone is wondering when we usually update, we update either when we have enough reviews, or if the chapter two chapters ahead is finished. Anyways, this is the last chance to either PM one of us or leave in your review your idea of a funny death scene. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and/or following. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**._. ^w^ HI THERE! Haha, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed our story. (We're too lazy to type everyone's individual name so...)We thanks you! This chapter is longer to make up for chapter 3 being so short. We do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

In walks, to my relief, Yaebi.

Yaebi PoV

"You okay Amu?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies. "I just needed to clear my mind a bit."

I nod my head and smile at her. "You should put your disguise back on. Wait for revenge later."

"Revenge?" She asks. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry. Utau and I are coming over to your house after school." I tell her. "I'll wait for you outside."

She puts on her disguise and walks with me back to class. We both happily ignore the glares from the "populars" and walk to our seats. Although, my cousin tries to trip Amu. Note the word 'tries' because she easily avoids it. Me being the cheery one, notices and politely kicks him where the sun don't shine. My friends either laugh, stick their tongue out at him or send him a smirk. Amu smiles at me and I smile back at her, but I still see her sadness.

Utau PoV

As much as I love my brother, I care about my friends more. So I just laugh at his pain. I'm such a great sister.

Just before Ikuto recovers, the bell rings, signaling the end of the day.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get home."

Kukai has to get to his soccer practice and Nagihiko had to leave for dance practice, so the rest of us follow Amu and her sisters.

"Yoru, why are you coming?" I hear Dia asking.

I watch my cousin's reaction. He sneaks a quick glance at Miki and blushes. He mumbles a quiet, "I dunno..."

We all just talk a bit about random things until we reach Amu's house. Even though they are famous, their house is huge! It's like a large mansion with three separate buildings, a large fountain an the front, and I'm pretty sure there's a lot more cool stuff.

"Woah..." I hear Yaebi and Yoru say. I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah, this is our home." Ran says. "Come on. We have revenge to plan."

(*skipping through getting lost in mansion*)

"Okay these are our bedrooms, but we're going to plan everything in Amu's room desu." Su says before leading us to the rather large pink and black bedroom.

"So Amu's going to go to school tomorrow as Anju?" Asks Yoru.

"Pretty much," Dia answers. "and Ran, Miki, Su, and I are also removing our disguises sometime tomorrow."

Amu PoV

"Okay," I say. "But what exactly are we going to do when we get to school?"

"Actually, your sisters will be wearing their disguise over their normal clothes. You will go as Anju, but you will go to school at a different time from your sisters." Yaebi answers.

"Don't worry about being recognized. We already talked this through with Tsukasa. You just have to get to the auditorium without being seen." Utau adds.

"Why the auditorium?" I ask.

"Because, dear sister," Miki says. "We will be performing for the students. So lets practice a bit."

(Time skip because I feel lazy)

My sisters left about an hour before I even woke up. When I check the clock after eating the breakfast Su made, I have two hours to get to school.

I added black streaks to my hair last night. Since I'm going to school almost everyday as Anju, I still used temporary hair dye, but this brand lasts longer.

I look at my regular performance outfit. I'm wearing a gothic red dress that goes about mid-thigh. The dress is strapless and has black fabric over it that is see through. The dress also has a black corset and there are either black ribbons on the corset and the skirt. I love the dress, but it is a bit too short for my liking, so I put on black torn jeans. I also put on a fingerless black glove on my arm to hide my fingernail cuts from yesterday. I'm also wearing black high top sneakers.

My make up as Anju is usually done by two of my best friends, Rima and Yaya, but they stayed back in New York when we went on tour there. So I do my best to recreate the usual dark look that they would do for me- dark eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and red lipstick- before heading outside.

Apparently, I have Kukai, Nagihiko, and Yoru as my 'guards' to get to the auditorium, so I spent my time walking to school with them surrounding me like a wall of humans. I get to the auditorium quickly without being noticed.

"Okay, Yaebi and you're sisters are already in class with Utau. They'll meet up with you in about ten minutes, and you'll have thirty minutes to prepare before the students come." Kukai tells me quickly.

I nod at them and they head to class.

I quickly think about the songs we rehearsed yesterday, and exactly what I was going to tell the audience when we finish. Time goes by fast, and soon Yaebi and my sisters are all here in disguise.

"Should we rehearse really quick?" I ask them.

"Yeah." They all say.

"Wait where's our instrume- oh."

We check the stage to find that our instruments are there. I head to my mic and notice there's a piece of paper taped to it. I read it out loud.

"Dear Rosuto Omamori,

We took your instruments whilst we were at your house yesterday after you finished practicing. Love, your dear friends. ;)"

Huh, okay then.

(Time skip again- 5min. to concert.)

The teachers got the students to the auditorium before they left for their meeting and they sound really confused.

Ikuto PoV

Geez, why did the teachers want us here? I assume its some performance because the curtains on the stage are closed. I somehow ended up near the front of the stage despite the fact that I preferred being more in the back.

For some reason, I can't stop thinking about the new nerds. Especially the one with the hat and golden eyes. Utau said that they were old friends and I made a promise with her.

Was it because of what happened last year? It was when Utau went on tour, so she wouldn't know. Soon, the lights go out and the curtains on stage open.

Amu PoV

I'm rather surprised. When the lights went out and the curtains opened, there was a bunch of screaming. It's dark enough so you can't see anyone's faces, but you can still see around you pretty well.

I look to my bandmates and their instruments. My sisters, Yaebi and I know how to play all of the band's instruments, so we often switch around. Dia is my co-singer, Miki and Yaebi are the guitarists, Su is on keyboard, and Ran is the drummer. I signal them to start the first song.

We wrote this song to channel my sadness from yesterday a bit. When the piano starts, lights behind us turn on, but it only allows the audience to see our silhouettes.

(Play song Remember When by Avril Lavigne WE DO NOT OWN)

After singing that, I actually feel better. Yaebi and Miki start up their guitars for the next song.

(Play song Unwanted by Avril Lavigne WE DO NOT OWN)

Ikuto PoV

These girls are actually pretty good. Their first song sounded pretty sad and the second one sounds like a pretty cool rock song.

They sound familiar though. I look closely at them. The first singer, probably the leader, has bright golden eyes that seem really familiar. The second singer has yellowish orange eyes. The drummer has rather dark pink eyes and the girl on keyboard has green eyes. One of the two guitarists has blue eyes. The other guitarist looks really familiar, but she has dark green eyes. Her silhouette looks a lot like my cousin. Wait that is her isn't it? So that means...

Amu PoV

We finished the second song and its rather silent. I know our band, Rosuto Omamori, is famous, but I'm not quite sure if the audience recognizes us in the dark. They possibly do, because a large applause erupts from the audience. Then the lights turn on, revealing our faces.

We hear a lot of gasps and such.

"Aren't they those nerds?"

"They sounded a lot like that famous band."

"Wait, isn't that Hime Anju?"

Utau walks up on stage to help us a bit. I know what she's going to do, so I just hand her my microphone. She holds it to speak, but the audience is too loud and doesn't notice. So she drops the mic on the ground, causing a very painful feedback sound. At least the crowd is quiet.

"Okay, finally." She says into the mic after picking it up. "If you didn't already notice, these girls here are fellow students. Just in case you don't remember, let's start introductions." She hands the mic to Su.

"Hello," she says. She takes off her disguise and underneath are her performance clothes. "I am Hime Su, but my real name is Hinamori Su, desu." She hands the mic to Miki, who takes off her nerd disguise.

"I'm Hime Miki, and my real name is Hinamori Miki." She gives the mic to Ran. Ran does her introduction and hands the mic to Dia.

Dia somehow put her hair into her usual pigtails during previous introductions. After her introduction, she gives the mic to Yaebi.

"You all already know me, Tsukiyomi Yaebi. I'm just wearing green contacts." She hands the mic to me.

I smile. "Now you're beginning to know who we are eh? Yes, we are the band Rosuto Omamori. But before you assume that I'm Hinamori Amu, let me just tell you that I am not." I say.

I hear a bunch of confusion.

"My real name is Hinamori Anju, though. Amu, my dear twin sister, would often switch places with me for some performances, so I can see how you would assume I'm Amu."

I look at Utau with a silent question and she nods her head.

"I am here instead of my sister," I say, using some acting skills to make me cry a bit. "Because my dear twin sister Amu, is dead. She commit suicide from all of the pain she faced."

CHAPTER END

* * *

*Bonus* ._. ^w^ Haha, okay remember when we asked for funny death scene ideas? This is what they were for. Ideas by us, SomeAwkwardCat and Burakkurozu-Black Rose, and A little present from hell.

"I am here instead of my sister," I say, using some acting skills to make me cry a bit. "Because my dear twin sister Amu, is dead. She was on the roof a building enjoying some lunch, when suddenly 823,638,292 Templars appeared so she had to fight. 823,638,291 Templars died. Then suddenly, more...food appeared. So she began to eat again, but choked, and a fork managed to stab her neck. She then tripped and fell off of the building. Somehow, she managed to survive the fall, so she tried to cross the street to get to the hospital. But the street she tried crossing was Chuck Norris Street, and no one crosses Chuck Norris and lives. Don't worry, the one Templar was okay!"

Teehee.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Suggestions, questions, ideas? Leave them in your review or PM either one of us. Happy New Years! R&R please! One more thing, SomeAwkwardCat and I thought it would be fun to do a little contest. So I guess, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth reviewer get to either design the characters' clothes (with our approval) or become an OC in the story. Also, next chapter will be posted once we finish typing chapter 7. R&R! Teehee...**


	5. Chapter 5

**._. ^w^ Hey readers, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. We loves your reviews! Please read the author stuffs at the end. Anyways, onto the story, we do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Ikuto PoV

Wait, she commit suicide? Why should I care, though? Now I sound heartless. I'm basically a murderer because I did cause some of that pain.

The girl, Anju, seems as if she was going to cry, so Yaebi moved her to the side of the stage, behind the curtains.

Was Amu really going through that much pain? I can't believe I basically killed my best friend. Wait, best friend...

Amu PoV

Acting classes paid off really well. After 'crying' a bit, Yaebi leads me to the side of the stage, while Utau and my sisters are trying to get the students back to their classes.

"Nice acting, Anju." Yaebi tells me. "Oh wait, let's watch Utau lose her temper when the students stop listening."

I giggle a bit and we move close enough to the stage to watch what's happening. Sure enough, the audience wasn't paying attention to anything being said.

Then, Utau basically throws the mic on the ground, so the annoying high pitched sound is even louder than last time.

"LISTEN UP!" She practically screams into the mic. "I know who the people are who caused my best friend to commit suicide, so you MURDERERS better get out of here right now and GET BACK TO CLASS!"

The students swarm out of the auditorium screaming in fear, except for Kukai, Yoru, Nagihiko, Daichi, Musashi, and two other girls that I couldn't see. Daichi and Musashi talk to Ran and Su. Yoru talks to Miki. Kukai, Yoru, and Nagihiko walk up to me, Yaebi, and Utau.

"Haha, good job Anju." Nagihiko says.

We are all basically congratulated until I feel someone tugging on the skirt of my dress.

I turn around, "Rima!" I hug the blonde girl.

"Hey Anju," she says. "I'm very sorry for your loss." She adds sarcastically. All of us laugh.

"Kukai, Nagihiko, Yoru, Yaebi, and Utau," I say. "This is Rima, my make up artist."

"Nice to meet you," she says quietly. "I'm Mashiro Rima, Amu's best friend."

"Woah, hang on! I'm her best friend!" Utau tells her.

"No way, I am!" The two continue bickering for a while.

"Amu-chi!" Someone yells. I turn around and spot the childish brown haired girl.

"Hey Yaya." I wave at her and she tackles me in a hug.

"When did you and Rima start going to school here?" I ask.

"Rima and Yaya came to school here today after make up school in New York was finished." She answers.

"So that's why you staye-"

"Amu! Tell us who your best friend is!" Utau and Rima yell at me, cutting me off.

"Uh, that would be..." I mumble. "Oh wait, we're late for class! Come on! By the way, please stick to calling me Anju."

We quickly run out of the auditorium and start heading toward our class. I'm actually running because Rima and Utau are trying to figure out who is my best friend.

I run through the door to my home room, but stop before a crowd of fans almost tackles me. I run back outside.

"Fan mob," I tell my friends and hide behind Yoru and Yaebi.

"Don't worry, we got this Anju." Rima and Utau say. I can't believe they've stopped bickering.

They face the direction of our home room and sure enough, a crowd of fans start heading toward us.

"Everyone GET BACK TO CLASS!" Utau yells angrily.

Most of them run back in fear.

"No way! We want Rosuto Omamari's autographs!" A fan yells. The same fan that called me a nerdy emo just yesterday. This angers Utau more.

"Get back to class now," she says. "Because I know some of you are the ones that caused Amu pain. So leave before we hunt you down one by one."

Rima does a death glare at them, and the rest of them leave.

"Thanks," I tell them.

We walk into our class. A few fans begin to stand up, but Rima glares at them.

"Anju," Yoru says. "You can take your sister's seat."

Kukai and Nagihiko smile 'sympathetically' at me as I sit down.

After performing, I feel really tired, so I put my head down to rest. I almost fall asleep, but a folded piece of paper pokes my arm.

I look to see that the paper was given by Ikuto. I growl a bit and Yaebi, who sits next to me, glares at him. He ignores it and faces forward again.

I read the note silently.

"Sorry for your loss. I understand that I am most likely hated because I practically killed your sister. -Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Either he's genuinely sorry, or he's just acting sorry because I'm famous. I write on the paper.

"Yeah, you did. You were her best friend and crush since she was in middle school, and you forgot your promise." I wrap the paper around a rock I grabbed from outside my window and throw it at his head.

He flinches and rubs his head before he picks up the note. My friends who noticed start snickering.

I put my head back down. After a few minutes, he pokes my arm with the paper. I flinch a bit, because its the arm that I dug my fingernails in. The cuts healed, but they still hurt. He doesn't turn around and just watches me, so I pick up the paper.

"Sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

I frown a bit. He thinks he can do something for me so I can forgive him? I don't think so, but I do want to know what he has in mind.

"What will you do?" I write.

I was going to wrap the paper around a rock again, but he sees and just plucks the paper from my hands.

The paper is sent back to me after a few moments.

"I'll take you on a date."

CHAPTER END

* * *

**Be happy we even updated. Eheh... we've been having writers' block. =w=&.-. We're barely finished writing the next couple of chapters. We are sorry to say that the previous contest is cancelled, due to us being terrible planners, but we will accept anyone who just asks politely in a review or PM. I guess? Er... So uh... More details in next chapter. R&R please, ideas (we really need ideas), suggestions, questions... And if we don't update tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, it is due to school related reasons, or writers' block... SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**._. ^w^ Hey readers! Thank you to the people that reviewed! We loves your reviews! Teehee, the previous chapters were quite interesting huh? This chapter is sorta full of random stuff... And sorry bout not updating the past two days. Eheh..still have writers' block... ****Anyways, onto the story! We do not own Shugo Chara! ._. And HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

Is he serious? Half of me hates the idea, but the other half wants me to go.

I got tired of writing so after I read the paper, I just crumpled it up and threw it into the nearest trash can. He looks at me confused. I give him a look that says 'give-me-a-moment' and he nods.

I turn around and face Utau. "Utau, your brother wants to take me on an apology date." I whisper to her.

"Do you want to go?" She asks.

"I'm having mixed feelings right now." I tell her.

"You should go. Maybe he'll remember. If you want, we'll follow you just in case."

I smile at her and turn back around. He raises an eyebrow at me and stares.

"What are you staring at? You better not forget."

A look of guilt shows in his eyes at the mention of the word forget, but it goes away. He smiles a bit at me before facing forward again.

Yaebi pokes my shoulder, so I turn to look at her. She whispers in my ear.

"Do you have any fish?" She whispers. I never understood why she and her brother were so cat-like.

I shake my head. "Why would I be carrying fish around?" She pouts a bit, but puts her head down on her desk.

(Time skip due to writers' block)

Once the bell rings, Utau and Yaebi pull me up and get me and my sisters out of the classroom and somehow off school campus within a few minutes.

"Fans." They tell me. Oh yeah.

"What about the others?" I ask.

"Rima and Yaya are going to stop by your house. Nagi and Kukai have their practice stuff. And Yoru... I think he said something about catnip and a sale." Utau says.

After that, I feel arms around my waist and someone rests their chin on my head.

"Ikuto! Let go of A-Anju!" Utau yells. She almost said Amu.

"Hmm...nope." He says, emphasizing on the 'p'. He picks me up and carries me over his shoulder, despite my struggles.

I never thought I would use this method, but... "YAEBI! IKUTO SAID HE STOLE YOUR CATNIP!" I yell.

Suddenly Yaebi turns and faces Ikuto with a really creepy smile that says 'trying-not-to-kill-you-right-now' and a scary dark aura. "Did you now, cousin Ikuto?"

Ikuto places me on the ground slowly and mouths 'Help me' to Utau, my sisters, and I, while backing away from Yaebi.

I sigh. "Yaebi, I'll buy you catnip and fish if you leave Ikuto alone."

The dark aura immediately disappears and she hugs my arm like a little kid.

"We should go home now. Am- Anju, can we sleep over?" Utau asks.

I look to my sisters. "Of course you can." Dia says happily.

"Anju, what time should I come for the date tomorrow?" Ikuto says, smirking at me.

I blush, but I think no one notices. I shrug. "Ask your sister." With that done, we all run to our house.

(Time skip)

"Were you all confident that my sisters and I would allow you all to sleep over?" I ask, looking at Utau, Rima, and Yaya who all have their needed belongings in their school bag. Yaebi seems to have disappeared from the scene.

"Yup!" They all say cheerfully. A knock is heard on the door.

In front of me stand Kukai, Yoru, Kairi, and Nagihiko.

"Why're you guys here?" I ask.

"Sleepover!" Kukai says while grinning cheerfully and giving me a thumbs up.

"Yaebi and Utau told us to come-nya." Yoru says. Nagihiko nods in agreement.

I sigh.

(Time skip through breaking a window)

Utau PoV

"I can't believe you broke a window!" I yell angrily. "Why would you even be playing soccer inside, anyways?!"

Kukai grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head, before walking out of the living room.

I examine the broken window. Geez, he's such a kid, I think to myself.

Rima PoV

I forgot that Amu had a library that was regularly updated. I walk around and eventually find the manga section. Soon, I find the book I was looking for. The newest edition of the Bala-Balance gag manga, but its in one of the top shelves that I can't reach. It sucks being short sometimes. Suddenly, someone else reaches up and grabs the book.

"I didn't need your help, cross dresser." I say, while plucking the book from his hands.

"It looked like you couldn't reach it." The crossdresser says, chuckling nervously.

"Whatever," I say, quickly flipping through the manga before closing it.

I grab a nearby chair and stand on it to put the book back. I send a glare at the cross dresser before I leave, but...

Amu PoV

I knew it was a bad idea to leave them alone in the house while my sisters and I left to go shopping. We put the stuff we bought in the fridge before heading to the mansion's control room with my sisters.

The control room has control of basically everything electronic in the house and allows the users to speak through an intercom. There are also numerous security cameras.

"Should we scare them or just send them a warning?" Ran asks. All of my sisters have a mischievous glint in their eyes.

We shut down all of the lights in the house, and I hear a bunch of screaming. Looking at the camera feed, we can see that Yaya is hiding under a table, Kairi is reading a book using a personal light, and Rima is clutching on to Nagi's jacket for dear life. Utau looks like she is managing to stay brave, but Kukai is hiding behind Utau. I frown when I look at the camera that shows what is happening in the kitchen. Yoru and Yaebi are eating the fish that I just bought.

Dia turns on the mic for the intercom. Being the one with more of a performing character, she is able to use a creepy little girl voice.

She giggles into the mic. "Is everyone having fun?"

More screams are heard. Now everyone is either hiding behind something or curled up in a corner.

"I want to play a game," Dia giggles again. "Let's play, hide-and-seek!"

With that, everyone scrambles trying to hide somewhere. We start laughing when Dia turns off the mic.

"Haha, wait, let's do all of our voices."

We turn on the mic again and speak at the same time with different effects to our own voices. Together, we sounded like demonic little girls.

"We see you," we say giggling.

(Time skip through screaming and pranksters laughing their a- heads off.)

"Why were you playing soccer inside?" I ask Kukai.

"Eheh..." He grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

"Anyways, since our two 'cats' ate most of our cooking material," Ran says. "You all have to pay for your own food. There are multiple vending machines around the house. When you are done, choose any of the rooms and sleep."

They all nod and scatter around the mansion looking for a vending machine.

"Didn't we buy pizza for everyone?" Dia asks.

"Oh yeah..."

(Time skip)

I wake to the sound of yelling.

"AMU! GET UP!" I hear Utau yelling.

I stretch and get out of bed to find clothes laid out on a chair. That, and the door is locked.

"HEY! HOW DID YOU LOCK MY ROOM?" I yell. My bedroom door is supposed to only be locked from the inside.

"Ignore that 'Anju'," Rima says.

"Yeah Anju-chi!" Yaya says to me.

"Why?" I mutter, more to myself.

"Anju, my brother is coming in twenty-seven minutes to pick you up."

...crap.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**Eheh... The chapter probably sucked... This was written when our writers' block was starting, so... Yeah. About the cancelled contest, anyone who wants to become an OC or help design clothes for characters, just leave it in a review or PM us. But if you PM, it's a bit more reliable... Anyways, hope you enjoyed, again we have writers' block a bit, so next chapter might not be up until a few days pass. We'll try to finish it soon. R&R please. ^w^ ._. Happy New Years!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eheh... Yeah sorry about that. We couldn't update those past days. We had both writers' block and school. So... Oh yeah, anyone willing to become an OC or if you want to request anything, PM me or SomeAwkwardCat (she's the co-author) and she will give you the details. Anyways, if we don't update, it would be caused by writers' block, school, homework, or something else important. Onto the story, we do not own Shugo Chara! ^w^ ._.**

* * *

I change into my clothes faster than when my sisters and I would change in between songs during concerts.

"I'm done changing!" I yell at the door, not even bothering to check how I look.

I hear a rip that sounded oddly like...duct tape? Then, the door opens and Utau, Rima, and Yaya walk in.

"Did you seriously lock my door using duct tape?" I ask.

"Yes, yes we did."

I mentally face palm.

"Come on, make up time!" The next ten minutes of my life are full of lipstick, eyeshadow, and other make up products.

"Finished," Yaya exclaims happily. "Now Anju-chi just has to do her hair."

I look in the mirror. I'm wearing a red polo-like shirt and a dark red skirt with black leggings (Please be creative. We aren't very good at describing clothing.). Rima and Yaya gave me a light bluish eyeshadow and black eyeliner. I also have a dark pink lipstick and a light coat of lipgloss. I comb my hair a bit and tie it into a high ponytail. I also put on my lucky necklace with a lock on it (*cough* Humpty Lock).

"Utau, I'm done. When is your brother coming?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, he's coming in an hour from now." She answers.

Wait, an hour? She said twenty-seven minutes when I woke up. I glared at her for a moment.

"Hm? Eager to go on a date with my brother are you?" She says.

I blush and start muttering incomprehensible things.

Yaya grins at me and Rima and Utau grab my arm and drag me somewhere. I look where we are. We pass the main bedrooms and then I was pulled toward the entertainment room.

"Karaoke?" I mutter. "You get me to rush to get dressed so we could do some karaoke?"

I stare at all of my friends.

"Yes, we did." Rima and Utau smirk at me.

I sigh. "Okay, who's up first?"

And so, I spent about an hour either listening to my friends sing, or singing with them. After a while, knocking is heard, so I walk to the door. In front of me is of course, Ikuto. He's wearing a white t-shirt and a black long sleeved polo and black jeans.

"Ah, hey Ikuto." I tell him.

He smiles lightly at me. "Hey Anju."

"Hey Ikuto!" I hear Utau and Yoru yell.

"What are they doing here?" He asks me.

"Almost everyone is her-"

"It's the final countdown!" I'm cut off by Kukai's er...terrible singing.

"Karaoke. They had to wake me up early for karaoke." I mutter. Ikuto chuckles.

"Come on. I'm taking you somewhere." He says.

I smile. "Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Utau texted me." I look back through the door, and Utau is signaling for me to come back inside.

"Alright then. I'm just going to grab something really quick." He nods. I dash back inside the house and pull Utau and Yaebi to the side.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask quietly.

"I told Ikuto where he should take you. You will be going to the amusement park, and then the mall." Way to ruin the moment. I sigh.

"Are you guys still going to follow me for support?" I ask.

"Yup. We said we would. Now go on your date." Yaebi says.

"Oh and here, wear this." Utau says, giving me a necklace. A rather old necklace.

"This is the necklace from Iku-"

"Yeah, yeah, hon' you're gonna be late for your date," Yaebi cuts me off. "Go on now, shoo. We'll be with you before you know it."

I put on the necklace and head back outside. Ikuto smiles at me before he leads me to an amusement park.

The amusement park had many rides and booths. There were roller-coasters, teacups, ring toss-wait...TEACUPS!

I was waiting for Ikuto to finish paying for the tickets for the rides and stared at the teacup ride remembering my childhood.

Ikuto PoV

After I finished buying the tickets, Anju seemed to be spacing out, staring at the teacups. Teacups...

_Flashback_

_"Happy Birthday Amu!" I greet a twelve year old pinkette, giving her a small wrapped box. "Come on, we're celebrating at that amusement park you love so much."_

_She giggles once we arrive and suddenly pulls me somewhere. The teacups._

_She laughs at me trying to fit into the small space and I smile at her childishness._

_"Open your present, Strawberry."_

_She pouts. "Stop calling me Strawberry." She says, opening the box. She pulls out the necklace I bought her. A pink cat holding a blue strawberry hanging from the dark blue ribbon. She grins like a five year old getting candy and hugs me before putting on the gift._

_"I love it Ikuto."_

_End Flashback_

Amu PoV

When I turn around, Ikuto seems to be spacing out and started staring at the teacup ride. I take this as a chance to check something quickly.

I glance at the bushes that were close to the entrance of the amusement park and see...spies? Or ninjas?

Utau was wearing a black fedora, dark sunglasses, and a black corset dress.

Yaebi was wearing a black t-shirt that says 'I LOVE FISHYS', black skinny jeans, and a black, er...collar with a...cat bell?

Yaya was wearing a black blouse with flower designs and a black skirt. Her hair ribbons were also black.

Rima was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and her black hairband with a ribbon on it.

Kukai was wearing a black soccer jersey and black jeans. He also had dark sunglasses.

Yoru had a black t-shirt that had fish-bone designs on it and black pants. He also had a black and dark blue fedora.

Kairi had a black t-shirt that had the word ninja on it and dark grey pants.

Nagi was wearing a grey t-shirt a black long sleeved polo and black pants.

Overall, it looked like they came from a funeral.

Chapter End

* * *

**Eheh... Sorry if its a bit short for liking. Don't know if this counts as making it up to you, but if you want to, you can request a song that you would like Rosuto Omamari to perform. It is helpful if the song's lyrics have a meaning to it so 'Anju', Utau, or the rest of Rosuto Omamari (they can all sing. They can sing because we said so.)has a reason to sing it. If you request your song, choose who you want to be singing it and why they would. So you can do that, and you can still PM me or SomeAwkwardCat if you want to become an OC or help out. Guess that's it... BYE! ^w^ ._. R&R! We will not update till we either finish next few chapters or get enough reviews.（＾∇＾）ｔｅｅｈｅｅ．**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the last chapter. 1. We didn't have a lot of time to write the chapter, 2. We had THE WORST CASE OF WRITERS' BLOCK EVAH, 3. We had school, so our story ideas=none. Yeah, eheh...terrible reasons. If you didn't really get the last chapter, basically the amusement park they're at is a favorite childhood memory for Amu and Ikuto (but of course Ikuto forgot). They celebrated Amu's birthday before she 'left'. About the ending, Amu's friends were following for 'support' and decided to wear mostly black clothing to be 'sneaky'. Anyways, at least we got some stuff done, but our story probably sucks so far... So GOMENASAI and enjoy the chapter (hopefully). And any questions can be left in your review or in a PM to me or my co-author. (￣▽￣****) - (we're tired and sorry...)**

* * *

They definitely chose the wrong clothing to be following us. First off, it's basically still morning, so it would be easy to spot them.

I send them a sort of disappointed look and they just motion for me to continue with the date.

I look back at Ikuto and he's still spacing out. I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Oi, Neko-san? Ikuto? You there still?" I keep waving my hand.

Ikuto PoV

What was that memory? I don't remember it, but it felt nostalgic. I keep thinking about what it was until a voice brought me back.

"Oi, you there? Ikuto?" Amu says.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Was I really spacing out that much?

"No worries." She says smiling.

"So what ride should we go to first?" I ask.

She glances around at the rides and her gaze lingers on the familiar teacup ride. As if she thinks the ride is too childish, she turns her gaze toward another ride disappointedly.

"I don't know." She says, but I can hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Come on, I don't really want to choose a ride that you won't like. Just choose ANY ride." I say, stretching out the word 'any'.

Amu PoV

Huh, he sounds all sweet and gentleman like, letting me choose any ride. I really want to go on the teacup ride, but I'm pretty sure it's too childish.

I must've spent too much time thinking, because Ikuto suddenly picks my up and lifts me on his shoulders.

"I know you want to ride the teacups. Just come on." He says nonchalantly.

"Yeah thanks. But YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PICK ME UP TO TELL ME!" I yell.

Just when he was about to say something, a few voices interrupt.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Hime Anju?!"

"I think it is!"

"It's the lead singer of Rosuto Omamari!"

I groan. Ikuto chuckles a bit, still holding me.

"Here, follow me," he says. "We don't want you stuck spending the day signing autographs instead of enjoying it and having fun."

"I don't have a choice anyways. You're still carrying me." I say, with a hint of annoyance. He chuckles.

He continues carrying me on his shoulders and runs behind one of the booths by the teacup ride to hide. I manage to sneak a quick glance around the corner and see a group of confused fans muttering about how they're sure they saw me. They soon leave disappointed.

"You're welcome." Ikuto says. My eye twitches in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." I mutter. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"PUT. ME. DOWN."

"Or what?"

"I-"

He suddenly jumps, interrupting me, and heads to the teacup ride. There's no line, so he immediately heads to the entrance and hands the guy two tickets, still carrying me.

He puts me down in one of the teacups and tries to fit into the small space. It's funny watching him, a seventeen year old, trying to fit in a space meant for kids. I honestly don't know how I fit though. I stifle my laughs, but I can't hold it in so I start laughing like a maniac. He glares at me, but I still laugh and eventually he just smiles.

He manages to fit in the teacup and sits in the space across from me. There's no one else in the other teacups, but since not many people seemed to ride this, the guy started up the ride.

I realize that this was the same amusement park that Ikuto brought me to on my twelfth birthday. The same amusement park where Ikuto gave me the necklace I'm wearing right now. The amusement park where I spent my last autumn in Japan with Ikuto.

"-ju? Hey Anju?"

My head snaps up. "Huh? Sorry I was spacing out."

He smiles a bit. "No worries. I was just asking if you've been here before."

Somehow, something in my brain just snaps, causing me to say something before I think it through.

"Amu took us here after our birthday. She said her best friend took her here and she fell in love with the place."

"Oh," he says quietly. I can see the flash of guilt reflected in his eyes.

Ikuto PoV

Ah, so that's what that memory was of. I still feel bad, being partially responsible for Amu's death.

I watch as Anju relaxes in her seat and stares up at the sky. Something shiny around her neck catches my eyes. A necklace. Two actually.

One was a gold lock with four diamonds shaped like hearts, formed so they make a four leafed clover.

The second one was a pink cat holding a blue strawberry. The same pink cat and blue strawberry from that memory.

"Uh, hey Anju?" I ask.

She keeps staring at the sky, but mutters a 'hmm?' as her response.

"Is that Amu's necklace?"

Amu PoV

"Is that Amu's necklace?" He asks me.

Crap. Did he remember it? How else would he recognize it? Is that a good thing? Oh well, my lies usually have a bit of truth in them.

"Yeah, she gave it to me before she...left." I say quietly.

That's an okay response, right? Right? Ugh, what am I doing trying to talk to the readers... **(A/N Oh, broke the fourth wall. Haha, had to put that there, sorry...)**

"Oh..." He mumbles.

I continue staring at the sky.

We continue sitting in silence until the ride comes to a slow halt.

We spend the next few hours riding roller coasters, a Ferris wheel, and other stuff, before resting on a bench.

"So... Where to next?" I ask.

"Utau and Yaebi told me to take you shopping, so the mall I guess." He says.

We walk to the mall talking of basic things while I slip a few glances to see everyone else following quietly in their black clothing.

We walked toward the food court section of the mall, so we decided to get something to eat. Just at the edge of the food court was a nice small cafe that wasn't too crowded, so we went there and took a table.

While waiting, I notice my good friends trying to be discreet. Yoru and Yaebi were hiding behind a potted plant by the entrance to the cafe. Utau was sitting near our table holding up a newspaper to hide her face (useless though, because you can recognize her pigtails). Kukai wasn't even watching us. He was looking through the window of a nearby sports store. Rima was sitting with Utau and drinking tea, not even bothering to hide. Nagi was with Kukai, also joined by Kairi. Yaya was standing by Yaebi while looking at a chocolate cake.

It seems my sisters decided to come and follow. **(A/N I actually forgot to put them in the prev. chapter...)** They were in a nearby clothing store, looking at clothes near the entrance so they could still watch us.

I look around the cafe while Ikuto reads the menu. The waitresses were wearing sort of maid costumes for their uniforms.

"What are you getting?" Ikuto asks me.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask what the specialties are." I respond.

I look through the menu and eventually hear the approaching footsteps of a waitress. From the corner of my eyes, it seems she changed up her uniform to her own style. Instead of the classic black and white neat dress, it seems she ripped up the ends of the dress and added loose belts to the waist for a nice gothic punk style.

"Oh my gosh, hey cousin!" She says.

My eyes widen. I haven't heard that voice in person since I was a kid.

"Is he bothering you? If so, then sir, get the hell away from my cousin."

CHAPTER END

* * *

**Yay, chapter finished. And yes, we changed the rating to T because we're probably gonna end up swearing I guess... Anyways, PM either of us (SomeAwkwardCat or Burakkurozu-Black Rose) questions, comments, requests, stuff like that. Or leave it in a review. Anyone who wonders, we will probably update every two to three weeks unless we're in a good mood. Then we'd update early. And if we have writers' block, then it'd be a late update. Anyways, R&R, and see ya next chap.**


	9. Chapter 9

**We is sad. Only like, two people? I think... Well, only two people reviewed the last chapter. Out of over 50 viewers. =w= Not even three. We wanted at least three before we continued, but whatever. Thank you to the two reviewers for actually reviewing, snowiewolf and A little present from hell. ^w^ & ._.**

* * *

When I look up from the menu, I almost scream in happiness. Almost. But nothing stopped me from hugging one of my favorite cousins.

I smile at her. "Hey Yuki-chan."

Amino Yuki is one of my favorite cousins and childhood friends. Her raven black hair, that would've reached her waist, was put up in a ponytail so her hair wouldn't get in the way of her work. Her silver eyes were filled with happiness, and then rage when she glared at Ikuto for being suspected of annoying me.

"Don't worr-" I started, but was interrupted by a ringtone. Me and Yuki turn and glare at Ikuto, who grins sheepishly.

"Eheh... Sorry, gotta take this." He says. He stands up and walks outside, somehow not noticing Yoru and Yaebi, who were still hiding behind the plant.

At least it'll be easier to explain the situation to Yuki. I tell her everything about getting revenge by making Ikuto feel guilty, Amu's 'death', and the current apology date.

"Ah, I see." She says. "So I have to call you Anju now? That's simple enough."

"Oh yeah, I'll fill you in on the band info if you're still up for it."

When we were kids, we would sing together with my sisters, or play instruments. Yuki loved singing and playing the drums. After she had to move away, we would keep in touch by phone calls, and I had told her that if we saw each other, she could join the band.

She grins. "Do I have to be nice to Ikuto, or can I beat the hell out of him?"

I grin at her. Ah, how I love my cousin. "Just do what you think is necessary."

Ikuto comes back and takes a seat.

Ikuto PoV

I can't believe how excited my mother got this morning. Besides, it's not really a date, more of an apology.

I take a seat at the table and is met by questioning looks.

"My mother called." I say.

Amu PoV

Awkward...

"Eheh... Anyways, what can I get you?" Yuki asks.

"I'll just take a strawberry smoothie." I order.

"Alright," she says, writing down the order. "What about you, blue boy?"

Ikuto cringes in annoyance at the given nickname. He sighs.

"Two chocolate taiyaki, fish, two ramen bowls, one bento, one bag of candy, two cups of tea, and four orders of hot chocolate."

Yuki looks at him. "What. The. Hell. Fat a-" I cover her mouth to prevent her from swearing.

Ikuto picks up his phone, typing something, then puts his phone away. A few seconds later, we hear a chorus of ringtones go off around the area.

Everyone else shows up and takes a seat either at our table or at the table next to us, sighing in defeat.

"Well that was a mission failed." Kukai says.

Yuki walks back to our table, carrying a tray. We somehow missed her disappearance.

"Here are your orders, smoothie for Anju," she says with a wink. "Chocolate taiyaki for the two blue boys, fish for cat girl, ramen for the brunette and idol, bento for ninja dude, candy for pigtails, tea for the queen and the dancer, and hot chocolate for my favorite cousins."

Everyone, except my sisters, sends her a look saying 'what's-with-the-nicknames' or 'how'd-you-know-that'.

"Heh, I can see it in your guys' eyes." She says smirking and sits down with us after hugging my sisters.

I introduce her to my friends and we enjoy our food and drinks.

"So you work here?" Ran asks.

"Yup," she answers. "My family owns the cafe actually. Mostly I own it though."

"It's pretty-desu." Su says.

Yuki smiles. "Yeah, it is. The workers all pitched in to design it and they all have their own twist for their uniforms."

I notice a passing waitress added a few bows to her dress and another waitress added cute pins to hers.

"Cool." Miki says.

"Hey Yuki-chan, what else have you been doing over the years?" I ask.

She smiles. "I write stories on a website full of fanfics. My pen name is 'A little present from hell'." **(Hehe... ;D)**

I have to say, that is a freakin awesome pen name.

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Yuki exclaimed. "We added a little challenge for any volunteers. You choose a theme from a randomized selection on that wheel thing over there," she says pointing in the direction of a small wheel with themes on it. "Then you perform any song as long as it matches the theme. The other customers rate it from one to ten, and if you get a seven or higher, your orders are fifty percent off until the end of the year."

I smirk. "Shall Rosuto Omamari have a surprise performance in this lovely cafe?" I ask Yaebi and my sisters.

"Of course." Dia says.

We follow Yuki to sign up and look at the wheel. There were about eight choices, most of them seemed easy to choose a song that matched.

"Oh yeah, you usually get a higher rating if you dress up for it. There's a closet near the back." Yuki says.

"Are you going to join us?" Miki asks.

"I'm going to watch your performance to see how you've done over the past years. I'll join you for later performances though, anyways." She says smiling.

Here goes nothing, I think. We look at the wheel.

"Ready?" I ask. Everyone nods.

I spin the wheel and it lands on...

CHAPTER END

* * *

**Yep. That's the end of this chapter. And Yuki was created mainly by A little present from hell. So yeah...check out A little present from hell's stories (I freakin love 'Stuck in the game') ^w^ Sorry bout the chapter's shortness... *was distracted because of watching Pewdiepie* Hehe, PLEASE REVIEW. WE DON'T CARE IF YOU JUST SAY HI. JUST REVIEW. Heh, we just want to know how many people actually like this story =w= .-. So R&R please. Oh yeah, PM us if you want to appear in the story and help them beat the crap out of some people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Teehee. DO TOU KNOW HOW HAPPY WE ARE?! Happy enough that we actually...almost...forgot to...update... Anyways, thank you, reviewers, for making us this happy. This chapter probably sucks, but we don't care if its flamed. As long as the flame is a review. Teehee. ^w^ ._. We don't own anything but the stupid plot.**

* * *

Kill me. Kill me now. It freakin landed on seductive. Right on the pointed area, in fancy pink letters, says seductive.

I groan. Yuki smirks at me.

"Was this rigged?" I ask.

"Maybe..." Yuki says. The girl just loved pranks.

"Anju-chan, you might be able to use this as part of your little revenge." Dia says.

"How? Making him nosebleed? Wait, actually that would be funny..." I mumble.

"Alright, let's get you all dressed up. The instruments are onstage already." Yuki says.

(Time skip)

We stand behind the closed curtains. I'm going to die. I'm wearing black short shorts and a tight grey camisole top with a skull and red Xs on it. I also have black stiletto boots that reached about mid-thigh.

My bandmates have pretty much the same outfits except for the colors. Ran's camisole was pink with a dark red heart. Miki's camisole was simply grey, but her shorts had blue spades on the back pockets. Su managed to grab a dark green jacket with clover designs on it to cover her light green camisole. Dia had a yellow camisole and also wore a black leather jacket that reached just below her ribs. She also wore black fingerless leather gloves that had yellow diamonds sewn on them. Yaebi's camisole was dark purple with a black cat print on the corner and she wore dark grey short shorts with 'claw marks' on them.

I was the main vocalist, Dia was the backup singer, Ran was on drums, Su and Yaebi was on guitar, and Miki had a violin. It seemed as if Yuki knew what song (A/N *cough* we ran out of ideas) we had in mind.

The curtains open and the music starts.

(Toxic by Britney Spears. We do not own this.)

The song isn't a very risqué song, but with some dancing, it could work.

"Baby can't you see, I'm callin'..." I sing.

I glance at our table. The guys' mouths are open and the girls are smiling in approval.

"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride," Dia and I sing. "You're toxic, I'm slipping under,"

At this we go on our knees and bend back, the bottoms of our mikes pointing upward.

"With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"

We continue singing the song while doing a bunch of 'seductive' moves. While singing, we walk off the stage and head toward the customers' tables. We danced while walking and made it to our table. The girls joined us, and we all danced, the boys still wide-eyed. We somehow choreographed almost all of the song satisfyingly. After the last few verses, we head back onstage.

"I think I'm ready now." We finish the song, alluringly winking at the audience.

I mainly wink toward our table and get the desired effect. The guys are mostly wide-eyed and the girls are cheering. I look closely and smirk when I notice the guys' noses are bleeding.

Yuki walks on stage and I hand her the mic.

"How was that?" Yuki asks.

There was a large amount of people who had probably recognized our voices from outside. They all cheer in response. We hear shouts of 'we love you Rosuto Omamari' and other praises.

"If you don't already know, the girls here joined the challenge. So what rating do you think they deserve?"

"TEN!" Multiple shouts are heard and the crowd cheers loudly.

"Alright, ten it is! Haha, thanks for watching. Hope you enjoyed." Yuki says, and we all walk back to the closet.

"Ah, that was awesome!" Yaebi exclaimed. We nod in agreement.

"As promised, you get fifty percent off all orders until the end of the year. Oh yeah, you guys can keep the clothes." Yuki tells us.

Ran, Miki, and Su change back to their original clothes and Dia and Yaebi keep their new clothes on. I change my top back and put my skirt on over the shorts, but I keep the boots.

We walk back to our table and the girls hug us, smiling in approval. The guys are still gaping, but we ignore them. I decide to have a little bit of fun and take the empty seat next to Ikuto to see his reaction.

I could see the faint blush on his cheeks. Heh, not like him to be blushing.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and see that I got a text from Yuki. I look at her questioningly and she smiles, mouthing something that looked like the word 'blackmail'. I open the message and see two pictures.

One is a picture of Ikuto with a nosebleed, which I snicker at, and the other is a pic of Ikuto blushing. I smile at Yuki and we laugh.

We continue our food and drinks, talking about random things. I slip my hand in my pocket and press a button on my phone. After a few seconds, a chorus of ringtones go off at our table. Everyone, except Ikuto, pulls out their phone and press a few buttons before snickering.

Ikuto looks at me questioningly, and I pull off acting confused. Yaebi walks up to him and waves her phone in front of his face.

He glares at everyone and we look at each other. We nod and make a run for it.

Yuki and I run together while everyone else scatters.

"Don't you have to work?" I ask her while running.

"My shift just ended. Working there is actually optional for me." She answers.

I guess Ikuto managed to find out that we were the ones who took and sent the pictures, because he decided to chase us.

Something clicks in my mind for an escape plan and I look at Yuki, using my eyes to point at one of the stores on our left. She smirks and nods and we sprint into the entrance of the pink Victoria's Secret store. (A/N Don't own, never will.)

Ikuto didn't seem to catch the name of the store, so he ran inside following us, tripped, and fell face-first into (of course) a rack of bras and underwear.

Luckily for him, no one saw. I guess he finally realized what store he was in, because he blushed and backed away slowly.

Me and Yuki decided that we actually needed some stuff from this store, so we bought some 'lady stuff' (A/N We're both girls, but typing bras and panties is a little awkward...Seriously. It's weird typing "bras, panties, bras, blah blah...") and perfume, before heading out and meeting a fuming Ikuto. Whose hands soon have pink shopping bags in them while we walk away.

I hate to admit it, but the date was fun. Even though we spent most of the day embarrassing Ikuto. I actually don't know if I even hurt anymore. He looked like he felt guilty when I talked about Amu.

We walk to the park to take a rest. There was a small ice cream cart, so some of us bought ice cream from the ice cream guy, who thankfully did not recognize us. We almost spent the rest of the afternoon in peace. Almost.

"IT'S ROSUTO OMAMARI! OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE WITH UTAU-SAMA AND IKUTO-SAMA!"

"What the hell?!" Yaebi complains.

We groan.

We didn't have time to escape, so we stayed, thinking there were only three or four fans.

Oh, how wrong we were.

CHAPTER END

* * *

**YES! WE FINISHED TEH CHAPTER! Hehe, well, if you didn't know, I (Burakkurozu-Black Rose) was sick earlier this week. I already told one of you (you know who you are) so yeah... The next OC (by Kristy Tsukiyomi) is assigned to come next chapter. The next chapter might be late, because I have track after school. So...review? Um...we hope you liked the chapter and stuff. R&R pleases? If we get a certain number of reviews then we're more productive.**


	11. Not chapter, but important, please read

**REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT**

**GAH! IM SO SORRIES! I caught the flu. Just after I get over the last sickness, I get the flu. =w= I'm really sorry, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Kristy Tsukiyomi, sorry for the OC delay, but I guarantee that your OC will be in the next chapter. I'm so sorry again to all who read this story or thought this was a chapter. I really wanted to finish the chapter, but the coughing and sneezing from the flu prevented me to do so. I couldn't even go to school today. :( Sorry again. I'll try to make the next chapter extra long if I can.**


End file.
